


Day 7: Half Dressed

by radicallyred



Series: 30 Days of NSFW Challenge- Stony [7]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: 30 Day NSFW Challenge, Day 7, Grinding, M/M, Smut, Steve Rogers is Not a Virgin, Superfamily, Superhusbands, Tony Stark Is Not Helping, coming in boxers, half dressed, horny bastards, married sex is the best sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 02:59:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/radicallyred/pseuds/radicallyred
Summary: this is my favorite one so far ahhhh enjoy, yell at me if its awful





	Day 7: Half Dressed

**Author's Note:**

> this is my favorite one so far ahhhh enjoy, yell at me if its awful

Soft light wakes Tony gently, pulling him out of his slumber. He opens his eyes and blinks himself further awake, gaze landing on Steve’s bare back. He has on a pair of black boxer briefs and is tugging a crisp, pale blue button down off a hanger. Tony turns his head to peer at the alarm clock. It’s a quarter after seven, Steve has about an hour before he absolutely has to go. He lays still, taking a few deep breaths as he conjures up a plan. He’s half hard already, he may as well have a little fun.

“Mmm, what a view. Is it my birthday or something?” Tony hums appreciatively from the bed. Steve turns to him quickly, startled, but his facial expression is soft. Shrugging the shirt on, Steve smiles and crosses the room, sitting on the bed. He leans down for a gentle kiss and groans when Tony’s hands tangle in his hair. He tastes like mint toothpaste, Tony thinks as he licks into his mouth, trailing a hand down to Steve’s abs. Tony pulls away after a moment, thumbs stroking over Steve’s warm cheeks. His skin is smooth and smells of the expensive aftershave he stole from Tony a few months ago.

“Did I wake you?” Steve asks shyly, a light blush covering his cheeks. Tony drags his thumb over Steve’s lips and shudders when Steve presses a kiss to it. His cock twitches interestedly. Tony steels himself, though his mind is fuzzy with arousal. He shakes his head and licks his lips.

“No, no. Woke up by myself. Was having a dream.” Steve nuzzles into Tony’s touch and leans in for another short kiss.

“What kinda dream? A sexy one?” Tony chuckles at Steve’s tone; excited and raspy, but just casual enough to carry on mundane conversation. With no response, Tony drags him down with hands on either side of Steve’s collar, chuffing when Steve lands on top of him with a soft _oof._ Steve’s weight is a welcoming presence on Tony’s frame and he licks hotly into Steve’s mouth. Steve groans and rolls his hips onto Tony’s. Tony’s mind goes fuzzy as he feels Steve’s dick perking up against his thigh.

“And we’re sure it’s not my birthday?” Tony jokes, pecking Steve’s lips softly. Steve chuckles, shaking his head. “Is it Christmas? Hanukkah?” Steve keeps shaking his head, grinding down again. “Labor Day? Or, maybe--” He’s silenced by Steve’s lips.

“For the love of _God,”_ Steve nips his bottom lip. “Shut up.” Steve plunges forward to silence his husband, who moans in return. Tony grips at his biceps, feeling them strain under his effort to hold himself up. Tony arches his back off the bed when Steve’s pelvis does something dirty against his own.

“Oh,” Tony shifts lower so their cocks are directly above another, rubbing with every move. “Get your hands on me, hot stuff.” Steve rolls so he can kick the covers out from between them. Tony has a pair of gray briefs on and Steve can see the wet spot of precome where his cock is straining against the fabric. Tony clambers atop of Steve, bracketing his hips with his knees and presses his lips to his neck. Grinning devilishly as Steve clutches his hips, Tony drags his lips to Steve’s ear.

“I’m gonna grind against you until you come in those tight little boxers you love wearing so much.” Tony licks the shell of his ear for good measure and grins smugly when Steve shudders. “I’m gonna make you think about this all day. Gonna make you think about me rocking against you, making you fall apart under me. When that fucker from your office tries to flirt with you, you’re gonna remember who made you fall apart before you could even get fully dressed.” He’s grinding against his cock relentlessly, panting with every rotation of his hips. His pace is steady and he’s happy to feel the rise of Steve’s hips every so often. “And when you get home, after we get Peter to bed, I’m gonna fuck you so hard you won’t be able to sit for days. You’re gonna want me so much. You’re gonna get so hard just thinking about it. Thinking about _me.”_

“Tony,” He gasps. “Need you to make me come. God, your hips are so hot. _You’re_ so hot. You’re all mine, oh,” Tony doubles down and is writhing against Steve’s pelvis, grasping into his shirt for dear life. “Oh, baby. Please.” Tony swipes a thumb over a pert nipple and Steve is shuddering through his orgasm. Tony grips his own cock through his briefs and tugs once, twice, three times before he’s coming into his own with a sharp breath and an arched back.

“Jesus.” Steve says collapsing onto his back. His chest is rising and falling rapidly and his hand rests over his abs.

“Took the words right out of my mouth.” Tony says propping himself up on his elbow, grinning at his disheveled husband. “You should change those boxers, babe. Can’t be easy to sit in front of clients all day with dry come in your pants.” Tony smirks. “Come to think of it, leave them on.” Steve chuckles, kisses Tony once on the mouth, and rolls off the bed.

“In your dreams, Stark.” Tony sits up, shucking his own boxers off in the process, before standing and making his way to the bathroom.

“It’s Stark-Rogers to you, mister.” Tony says smacking Steve’s bare ass as he passes. Steve jumps, shaking his head with a laugh.

“You’re impossible." Steve laughs, shaking his head. Tony shrugs, stepping into the bathroom. "You're lucky I love you,” Steve calls as Tony closes the door to the bathroom. After a second, Tony opens the door, sticking his head around the frame. Steve’s heart skips a beat because the look is so _Tony_ and it makes his body swell with love and admiration.

“The luckiest.” Tony smiles brightly, winking as he closes the door again.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos and comments are always appreciated


End file.
